


Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by HysteriaLevi



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HysteriaLevi/pseuds/HysteriaLevi
Summary: TAKES PLACE AFTER THE "WALK AWAY" ENDINGThe Deputy wakes up after going into a hypnotic rampage and sees what he’s done to his friends, only to find the man behind the music at the scene himself.





	Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

From the Deputy’s POV

NIGHTTIME

OUTSIDE JOSEPH’S COMPOUND

“Did you think you were free...?”

The Soldier’s face flashed in my head again as the world around me turned red, and for a moment, I felt like I was back in that godforsaken cage. Starving, dying...staring helplessly at my captor through the bars as he decided what to do with me...

I always knew there was something odd about Jacob agreeing to set me free, but now I understood why he did it. Even though there were no ropes around my wrists, or Judges holding me back, he had always had a leash around my neck composed of a simple melody. And by the time I finally realized the truth, it was too late.

I was never free in the first place.

“Rook...!” Whitehorse exclaimed in a panicked tone as the radio blared in the background. “What the hell’re you doing...?!”

I could hear people shouting, tires screeching, guns frantically firing, glass shattering...

What was going on?

“Oh, Jesus...! Oh, Jesus Christ!” Pratt whimpered from the backseat. “I th-thought he was okay! I thought he was strong enough! But he’s gonna kill us all, isn’t he...?! We’re all gonna die! Th-this is is all my fault! We’re all gonna DIE!”

“Shut the fuck up, Pratt!” Hudson snapped back, her voice strained. “Help me keep him down!”

But it was useless. No matter how much the others fought against me, or how much they begged me to stop, my body simply went on auto-pilot and massacred them like a puppet on strings, unable to resist the thirst for blood.

This was what Jacob wanted all along, wasn’t it? He knew I would never truly be out of his grasp, and he knew he could set me off at any given moment. 

I was a walking bomb ready to blow up...and he had the detonator.

Before drowning into unconsciousness altogether however, my vision reverted to normal for a brief moment, and lying underneath me in a puddle of blood -- right next to a crashed, flaming vehicle -- I saw Whitehorse, desperately holding onto life as he looked me square in the eye.

Wait...what just happened? I asked myself, waking up from my trance. Oh, god...what did I...what did I just do?

Whitehorse let out one final breath and gripped my collar, trembling as he pulled me closer to his face.

“...It’s okay, Rook...” the sheriff whispered softly. “...I know...I know it ain’t your fault.”

His tone of reassurance was abruptly replaced by one of vengeance, and he bared his teeth at me, hissing in pain.

“Listen to me, Rook... Whatever happens, do not let those Peggie motherfuckers get away with this. Go to Missoula, get the National Guard, and wipe these sons-of-bitches off the face of--”

A splatter of blood suddenly sprayed out of his head at the eruptive sound of a gunshot, causing me to jump back from the sheriff as he collapsed to the ground, and a pair of rustled footsteps began to approach me. 

The assailant chuckled darkly, strolling into my line of sight.

“...Did you think you were free?”

Kneeling down to my level, I saw none other than Jacob Seed himself subtly smirking at me, sniper rifle in hand as always. There was a look of accomplishment plastered all over his scarred face, and the more he examined me, the more I could tell he had been planning this from the start. 

Joseph may have been the cult’s leader, but it was Jacob who frightened me the most.

“It’s a cruel tactic,” the Soldier said without empathy, glancing at my friends’ burning corpses, “but considering how well it worked with Eli, I knew it was the only way we were ever going to get that sheriff of yours.”

Jacob gripped me by the neck and hoisted me into the air, glaring directly into my eyes.

“I told you, Deputy. You are weak. You are a tool. And now...you’re one of us.”

I clawed at Jacob’s firm hand, desperately trying to wrangle myself out of this situation, but to no avail. Instead, the Soldier only signaled one of his men to come forward and place a bible in his palm, causing my heart to start racing. 

I didn’t like where this was going.

“You killed my little brother,” Jacob reproached darkly, nearly growling at me. “You killed Faith. And now, you tried to kill Joseph...but God knows you ain’t taking me. You can fight all you want,” he loosened his grip and threw me to the dirt ground, his expression now nothing but a stone-cold stare, “but we will cull the herd...”

Jacob slipped a white flower out from between the bible’s pages, its scent already making my vision become otherworldly, just like when Faith tried to indoctrinate me.

“...and you will be executioner.”


End file.
